Containment
Background Ancano has done something to the Eye of Magnus, causing the orb to release incredible amounts of energy, damaging the College and killing the Arch-Mage. The town of Winterhold may be affected as well, and needs to be secured. Walkthrough A Plague on Winterhold After the explosion, Mirabelle Ervine can be found sitting by one of the columns in the Hall of the Elements. Ancano remains with the Eye of Magnus, protected by strong magic. Mirabelle will ask the Dragonborn to find Savos Aren, who was knocked away by the explosion. When Dovahkiin steps out to the courtyard, a crowd is forming around a body. Tolfdir confirms the shocking news: the Arch-Mage has succumbed to the wounds he suffered during the battle with Ancano. However, there is another, more important matter. Winterhold is being overrun. Magic Anomalies appeared there and are attacking the townsfolk. Optionally stopping on the bridge to tell Faralda of the situation will allow her to be recruited to help, she will convince Arniel Gane to join the fight as well. The ten Magic Anomalies are easily spotted and quickly removed. Ranged magic is a good choice, but pinpoint spells that don’t hit the townsfolk who are under Magic Anomalies attack work best. One strategy is to draw the anomalies away from the townsfolk, leaving Faralda and Arniel to deal with them. If Faralda is here when the ten magical foes are dead, she shouts that she’ll stay here and check for any more incursions. The defeated anomalies leave behind ghostly remains that have soul gems to be looted. After all the anomalies are defeated, the quest continues by returning to the College and seeking out Mirabelle, letting her know that Winterhold is safe for now. She wishes she could say the same for the College. While she attempts to keep the Eye of Magnus contained with her fellow mages, she asks the Dragonborn to locate the Staff of Magnus. When the Dragonborn mentions they are off to Labyrinthian, Mirabelle is taken aback: The Arch-Mage gave her an item from this place and told her she’d know what to do with it. She hands the following items over: *Torc of Labyrinthian *Savos Aren's Amulet This ends this quest and begins the next, "The Staff of Magnus". Journal Trivia *Using at least one rank of the Summoner perk, casting a summoning spell on the roof above Ancano's spell will raise an Atronach or Dremora inside the barrier. However, they still will not attack Ancano. *Depending on when this quest is started, it is possible that a leveled Dragon will attack Winterhold, making it very hard to complete the quest while avoiding death from the dragon. Dragonrend can be used to disable the attacking dragon temporarily, but most of the NPC's will likely attack it and ignore the magic anomalies. *The anomalies make a similar sound to Ice Wraiths. *A good way to deal with the anomalies is by using the master level Destruction spell Fire Storm, wich could destroy them all at once. Bugs ru:Ликвидация последствий